warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Leaves
Fallen Leaves is a scrawny, sleek ginger-and-white tom with green eyes, a white muzzle and muscular shoulders. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :In the prologue, it is revealed that there were once hidden caves beneath the moorland. Fallen Leaves, a mysterious cat not yet introduced, enters this cave, meeting a hairless, blind cat with a rat-like tail, with the name Rock, who explains to him that to be a "sharpclaw," which is a name for warriors from the Ancients, apparently an equivalent to the Clans' warriors, he must get out of the tunnels and into the moor before it's too late. Unfortunately, when Rock asks if it will rain, Fallen Leaves says no, because he is afraid that Rock will make him wait until another day. Fallen Leaves enters the tunnels, and appears to be heading in the right direction. However, he comes to a dead end just as it begins to rain. Jaypaw appears next to him as a huge wave is about to engulf him. He yells to Jaypaw, asking to be saved, but then he disappears and he drowns in the tunnels as they fill with rainwater. :Later, he aids Jaypaw in leading Heatherpaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw out of the tunnel with Swallowkit, Thistlekit, and Sedgekit, the missing WindClan kits. Jaypaw is the only one who can see him, and he helps him find his way through the tunnels. Fallen Leaves is confident in where he's going, but eventually gets lost and feels guilty that he can't help, soon disappearing. Long Shadows :He appears in the tunnels when Jaypaw goes inside them. He begs Jaypaw to stay for a while, and says that he is very lonely, but Jaypaw remarks that he doesn't have time to stay in the tunnels. Jaypaw then turns away to leave and it is said that there is anguish on Fallen Leaves' face as Jaypaw leaves him in the tunnels. :After Jaypaw gets out of the tunnels, he finds himself with strange cats, who he realizes are the Tribe of Rushing Water's ancestors. They congratulate him for making it out of the tunnels and becoming a sharpclaw, calling him "Jay's Wing." Fallen Leaves' mother, Broken Shadow sadly says that its good that he made it, even though Fallen Leaves hadn't. :When Jaypaw is walking among the Tribe's ancestors, he is mentioned by them. It is said that they have waited for him for over a moon, and everyone is still grieving, especially his parents, Broken Shadow and Stone Song. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :Fallen Leaves is initally mentioned when Jayfeather ventures into the tunnels and wonders whether he can hear Fallen Leaves' voice, as there are faint voices calling out to him. :The ginger cat is seen later in Jayfeather's dream, appearing directly after Rock appears, to speak to the medicine cat, referring to Jayfeather as Jay's Wing. Jayfeather tries to coax Fallen Leaves out of the tunnels, but he refuses to leave. He says that both of them know that he can't leave. He sees the stars, and understands that Jayfeather's destiny lies with them. He says that if Jayfeather ever needs him, he will be there for him. It is noted that Jayfeather feels a connection with the deceased cat. :Broken Shadow still believes Fallen Leaves may still come out the tunnels when Jay's Wing appears again, and blames him for abandoning her son and leaving the lake. She regrets leaving the lake, and feels guilty and thinks that if Fallen Leaves ever comes out again, they won't be there to help him. Trivia *He has been described with amber eyes. *He has mistakenly been called Falling Leaves. Family Members '''Mother:' :Broken Shadow: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Father: :Stone Song: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting member Siblings: :Unknown Kits: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting members Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Dark River characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Softpaw Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters